


Beyond Repentance

by iamvali



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvali/pseuds/iamvali
Summary: È la prima volta dopo tanto, tanto tempo – eppure Lena Luthor sa che sta per succedere prima ancora che succeda. E non ha intenzione di tirarsi indietro o di puntare alla vittoria – non le interessa che il gioco. Dopotutto, tra loro è sempre stata una lotta senza vincitori né vinti - loro così uguali e loro così diverse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Non ho giustificazioni; ho iniziato a pensare che “Siamo andate a scuola insieme” fosse la versione edulcorata di “Abbiamo fatto tanto sesso sfrenato al college ed ora non ci parliamo più” e giuro che volevo scrivere un fluff SuperCorp ed invece questo è il risultato. (Non vado molto d’accordo con lo smut, ma spero che vi piaccia.)
> 
> (2) Veronica Sinclair, Roulette/Lena Luthor (Tumblr non ha ancora trovato un nome per questa ship).
> 
> (3) PWP; Smut; Mature Content (ma entrambe adulte e consenzienti, anche laddove i toni sono un poco più cupi).

* * *

* * *

  
  
  
Sa che sta per succedere prima che succeda.  
   
  
  
Lo sa da quando il suo cellulare si è illuminato con un messaggio inviato da un numero che non ricordava di avere tra i contatti, un frammento di un passato che si è lasciata alle spalle, e lei ha sospirato, esitato, marcato sulla carta con una mano tremante i voli pindarici della sua immaginazione, fino a rispondere all’invito dopo più di un’ora di labbra mordicchiate, mani che si sfregano l’una con l’altra e ricordi a lungo sepolti che tornano in superficie.  
   
  
Lo sa da quando ha deciso di tornare nella sua stanza al Tree Hill dopo l’incontro con alcuni possibili futuri finanziatori del suo nuovo progetto per la L-Corp, per concedersi un bagno rinfrescante e un cambio d’abiti che reputa necessario prima di uscire per la serata.  
   
  
Lo sa da quando l’autista le ha aperto la portiera dell’auto e lei ha visto un vestito rosso fiammante che lascia scoperta la giusta quantità di pelle, mostrando con vanagloria quel tatuaggio che serpeggia lungo il suo corpo, e quel sorriso che più che sorridere ghigna.  
   
  
Lo sa da quando dopo la cena in uno di quelli che le sono stati raccomandati come i migliori ristoranti di National City, l’autista le ha aspettate di fronte al ristorante, pronto a portarle in uno dei più rinomati locali della città, che ospita un dj di fama internazionale di cui, in tutta onestà, non ha mai sentito parlare. “Sono certa che l’atmosfera ti piacerà,” le ha detto. “È molto, come dire, _intima,_ ” e lei ha sorriso ed è scivolata lungo il sedile del SUV.  
   
  
Lo sa da quando, dopo due ore trascorse all’Apocalypse tra musica, champagne, ridicole scenate di coppiette con troppo alcool in corpo e inviti sulla pista da ballo rifiutati, un brivido si è diffuso lungo la sua colonna vertebrale per un semplice “Sono stanca di questo locale. Vieni in hotel con me. Abbiamo molto altro di cui parlare.”  
   
  
  
E sa che sta per succedere prima che succeda, eppure quando quelle labbra si schiantano contro le sue e quella braccia esili e muscolose la avvolgono e quelle _dannate_ mani le sgraffiano il collo e la schiena nella loro lotta contro il suo vestito - il suo corpo risponde _volendo_ e lei non può farci nulla. Non può farci nulla.  
   
  
 

\----

 

È la prima volta dopo tanto, tanto tempo (non sa quanto, perché i giorni sono diventati mesi e i mesi sono diventati anni - e non sa contare, _ora_ ) - un paio di secondi dopo aver messo piede in ascensore e si ritrova spalle al muro, la schiena pressata contro la parete dell’ascensore che sale, piano dopo piano, veloce eppure lento al tempo stesso, verso quella che non può che presumere sia la suite situata all’ultimo piano.  
 

 

Sono passati anni dall’ultima volta - ancora al college; ancora in quella struttura fiera di sé fino ad essere boriosa, troppo piena di sé per insegnare qualcosa di realmente utile nella vita di tutti i giorni; ancora chiuse in una delle loro camere mentre le altre ragazze sono a cena, o nella biblioteca dell’ala ovest, una mano che scivola sotto la gonna mentre tutti sono chinati sui libri intenti a studiare il latino classico di Orazio e i miseri tentativi di uno Scoto Eriugena, o in una delle sale delle due torri, sole in mezzo ad una distesa di neve durante una pausa invernale che non ha mai significato niente per nessuna di loro.  
 

Sono passati anni da _quell’ultima_ volta - pochi giorni prima della sua laurea, un battibecco che si trasforma in litigio che si trasforma in insulti che si trasformano in labbra sua labbra e in denti che affondano sul collo e in due corpi intrecciati che lottano sopra il gelido pavimento della sua camera, marchiandosi e possedendosi a vicenda e _sentendosi_ , comprendendosi.  
 

(È stato bello, in qualche modo. È stato orribile, in molti altri.)  
 

Eppure -  
 

“Dio, come è possibile che tu abbia ancora lo stesso profumo?”  
 

Ha ritrovato il fiato dopo quel primo assalto alle sue labbra, ma non è che per un attimo, perché ha a stento il tempo di aprire bocca e dare consistenza alle sue domande ed ecco che una gamba scivola in mezzo alle sue, in uno scomodo intreccio di abiti a cui forse una delle due avrebbe dovuto pensare prima di aprire l’armadio.  
 

“Aah,” geme, un rumore a stento percepibile, inarcando la schiena, appoggiando le spalle contro la parete fredda dell’ascensore che ancora si muove, quando quella gamba snella si intrufola con maggiore insistenza e la coscia preme con forza contro la sua intimità.  
 

 

Chiude gli occhi e - Dio, le è mancato. (Le è _mancata_.)  
 

Quelle labbra rosee si allontanano dal suo collo - martoriato, lo sente, con ogni probabilità ricoperto di macchie lasciate dal rossetto e da succhiotti e morsi che dovrà coprire per giorni - e si avvicinano al suo orecchio, un soffio caldo che le provoca un brivido di eccitazione (e lo sente dappertutto, dal collo alle dita che tremano al _lago_ che è diventato la sua intimità).  
 

“Ti piace ancora, vedo,” mormora la bionda affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli, solleticandole il cuoio cappelluto ed inalando il profumo del suo balsamo, mentre le mani iniziano ad accarezzarle i suoi fianchi e d a salire, lentamente.  
 

“Non sono l’unica a cui piace ancora, vedo,” le risponde, perché questo è il loro gioco e sono passati anni da quella prima ed incerta volta, ma lei non ha mai smesso di ricordare le regole. Con un colpo di reni si allontana dalla parete, staccando da sé quel corpo caldo e peccaminoso e così dannatamente invitante e ritrovando per quanto possibile una certa compostezza. “Ma sono certa che piacerebbe ad entrambe ancora di più, se un letto fosse coinvolto nell’affare. Inoltre, dicono che l’attesa amplifica il piacere.. Pensi di poter attendere ancora una trentina di secondi?”  
 

 

La bionda sorride - con quel suo ghigno che è parte sorriso sincero e parte puro spettacolo compiacente di se stesso - e le prende una mano, stringendola tra le sue e portandosela alle labbra. La bacia, prima il dorso, poi il palmo, e infine –  
 

“Oh, ho perfezionato l’arte dell’attesa, credimi,” le dice, mentre un suo dita scivola tra quelle labbra che lo avvolgono, baciandolo, leccandolo, succhiandolo in una maniera che definirebbe oscena se solo non avesse l’effetto di una scossa di elettricità per il suo corpo.  
 

(Dio, quella donna.)  
 

(Non sono i trenta secondi più lunghi della sua vita (non con tutto quello che è successo con i suoi genitori biologici, con suo padre, con Lex), ma quando l’ascensore apre le sue porte e dopo un paio di secondi di attesa snervante lei si ritrova nuovamente pressata contro un muro - questa volta al sicuro da telecamere e da occhi indiscreti - le sue labbra emettono un sospiro di sollievo.

   
“Finalmente.”)

   
 

\----

 

La spinge contro un tavolino e le ordina, “Sali e allarga le gambe.” Tre minuti dopo si sta contorcendo dal piacere, tre dita che si muovono furiose dentro di lei mentre lei geme senza vergogna e supplica _Di più, ancora, ancora_. Veronica non esita a _dare_.  
   
 

\----

 

“Oh Dio, questo sì che mi è mancato,” ammette senza troppe remore e preoccupazioni.  
 

 

Dopotutto, è seduta sul bordo di un elegante divano, solo l’intimo addosso, torturato e stiracchiato e semplicemente _fradicio_ dopo quei quindici minuti trascorsi contro il muro prima e su uno strano tavolino in legno dopo. (Mani che affondano in una distesa di capelli biondo scuro e dita che si intrufolano sotto il suo vestito fino a slacciarlo e lasciarlo cadere sul pavimento - dimenticato, labbra che accarezzano il suo collo, delicate e insistenti al tempo stesso, che lasciano baci e che succhiano e - due dita spostano il suo intimo in pizzo e affondano dentro di lei, così umida, così _pronta_ \- e sì, le è mancato.)  
 

“Mhm, che cosa ti è mancato?” La stuzzica Veronica, il serpente nero tatuato addosso che si muove insieme al suo corpo in una danza quasi ipnotica, “La mia stupefacente bravura a letto o i miei spettacoli da spogliarellista?”  
 

“Entrambi,” non perde tempo a risponderle. La bionda si ferma, sorridendo compiaciuta, e Lena ne approfitta per imporsi. “Ma ora vieni qui, sono stanca di aspettare. È il mio turno.”  
 

 

(Per un attimo, crede con convinzione che Veronica le obbedirà - che eliminerà i pochi metri che le separano e si siederà a cavalcioni sopra di lei, permettendole di spogliarla e di baciarla dove più le piace e di farla sua con il suo ritmo. Ma se c’è una cosa per la quale sa che la bionda ha sempre vissuto, questa è lo spettacolo - è l’anticipazione, la promessa esplicita fatta allo spettatore, l’ansia dell’attesa, l’eccitazione che cresce e cresce e cresce fino a raggiungere il punto di non ritorno, la disperazione per cui si è pronti a supplicare - e Dio solo sa che Veronica Sinclair ama essere supplicata.)  
 

 

Non si muove.  
 

“Vieni qui,” le ripete, mentre Veronica continua a fissarla dritta negli occhi, immobile al di là della portata diretta delle sue braccia.  
 

“Vieni qui,” le ripete ancora e ancora, il tono fintamente imperativo - un comando imposto più per amore di teatralità che per l’effettiva aspettativa di una qualche forma di obbedienza.  
 

 

Finalmente la bionda inizia a muoversi, lentamente, e con ogni passo le sue mani si spostano, slacciando ora parte del suo vestito, ora i lacci dei suoi tacchi, fino a fermarsi ad un metro dal divano, il vestito rosso come un lenzuolo ai suoi piedi, i capelli sciolti (come li portava anni prima, come dimenticarlo) e quell’enorme tatuaggio che le adorna il corpo, come una seconda pelle.  
 

“Vieni qui,” ripete per l’ultima volta, con fermezza, e se il suo cuore accelera quando Veronica si avvicina, chinandosi prima di sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e di guardarla dritta negli occhi, in attesa in un ordine - di un _permesso_ per iniziare a toccarla -, di certo lei non se ne fa una colpa.  
 

 

(È bellissima, dopotutto. Bellissima in quel suo corpo così esile e maestoso. Bellissima e complicata e disponibile e famigliare e crudele e - non ci può pensare. Non adesso. Non quando è una distrazione da problemi ben maggiori; non quando è _lì, così_. Nuda e calda e disponibile e _sua_.)  
 

 

Le posa una mano sulla schiena, pochi centimetri al di sopra del sedere, mentre l’altra si dirige verso la nuca, dita che scivolano tra ciocche di capelli lasciate libere. La spinge a sé, con decisione, e in un attimo la sua bocca è sulle sue labbra e sono passati pochi minuti dal loro ultimo bacio - ma già bramava un nuovo furioso contatto. Perché Veronica sa come baciarla, sa _dove_ baciarla, quanta lingua usare e come usarla e quando morderle le labbra e quando succhiargliele e quando è il momento di avventarsi sul suo collo o sulla sua mandibola o di accarezzarle il seno o di leccarle il lobo dell’orecchio.  
 

 

(E ormai la sua intimità è un lago, eccitata dalla sua stessa immaginazione che vive di ricordi e stimolata da ogni dannatissimo movimento della donna seduta sopra di lei. Pulsa e vibra e spasima per avere un contatto, di nuovo. Ma prima -)  
 

 

Con un rapido movimento si libera del reggiseno che ancora Veronica indossava, e si getta sul suo seno, palpando con una mano e baciando e succhiando e leccando con labbra e lingua, godendosi ogni mormorio e ogni gemito.  
 

“Mordi,” le ordina la bionda - e i suoi denti affondano su un capezzolo già turgido e umido, mentre l’altro viene stretto tra il suo pollice e il suo indice, girato e stuzzicato con la giusta dose di forza.  
 

“Sì” geme la bionda, e così lei continua, alternando baci a morsi, graffiando la schiena ormai spoglia, tracciando con le sue unghie i bordi del tatuaggio, dalle spalle alla cosce, alzando il bacino uno scatto alla volta, fino a trovare un contatto tra i loro corpi.  
 

 

Ma è poco, troppo poco. È ossa contro ossa là dove lei vorrebbe carne su carne - è toccare là dove lei vorrebbe baciare e penetrare e sentire e -  
 

_Sì._

 

 

\----

 

“Sali qui,” le dice. “Voglio -”  
 

(Non ha bisogno di terminare la frase. Veronica si è già alzata e si è già liberata dal suo intimo, gettato con menefreghismo alle sue spalle, finito chi sa dove ma non importa - perché con un gesto fluido e sensuale al tempo stesso le ha riavvicinato le gambe ed è nuovamente salita a cavalcioni su di lei, un ginocchio da un lato e l’altro dall’altro.)  
 

“Sul letto saremmo più comode,” le fa notare, ma non accenna a rialzarsi, anzi. Si sposta leggermente in avanti, avvicinandosi ulteriormente a lei, e in un attimo le mani di Lena si ritrovano quasi inconsciamente ad accarezzare quel sedere, stringendo e palpando e graffiando.  
 

“Preferisco restare qui ancora per un po’.”  
 

Risponde Lena, e dopo essere scivolata leggermente in avanti alla ricerca della posizione migliore ed essersi alzata quel poco, inizia a baciarle l’interno delle cosce, accompagnando ogni bacio con una carezza o una stretta sul sedere. Sale verso l’alto, sempre più vicina, mentre le sue narici iniziano ad inebriarsi di quel profumo, ad ogni bacio più forte ed intenso e umido.  
 

 

(Ed è così particolare, così - _unico_. È suo - né meglio né peggio di tanti altri, obiettivamente - ma questo, _questo_ significa qualcosa per lei. Che siano liti nate nei corridoi e concluse tra le coperte, o siano meccanismi per evitare discorsi più impegnativi, o siano dubbi trasformati in ipotesi trasformate in certezze - questo profumo, questo _sapore_ vuole dire qualcosa per lei.)  
 

 

La bacia ancora, avvicinandosi senza toccare nulla, fino a che non sente Veronica iniziare a muoversi, impaziente, sopra di lei.  
 

“Devo forse supplicarti Lena? Perché sai bene che non lo farò,” le dice, perché non è cambiata nonostante il trascorrere degli anni.  
 

“Non voglio le tue suppliche, ma credimi, gradirei non poco il tuo silenzio.”  
 

Le risponde, prima di aprire l’intimità della bionda con una mano, avvicinare le labbra e leccare, decisa, dal basso verso l’alto. La pozza di umori che la sua lingua raccoglie, ingorda nel suo scivoloso cammino, è una chiara prova che del fatto che sì - questo è quello che Veronica vuole.  
 

 

(E Dio, che cosa non fa quel liquido quando entra in contatto con le sue papille gustative. Quel gusto - quel gusto è esattamente come lo ricordava, pungente e forte e intossicante sulla sua lingua.)  
 

 

Le sue dita rimangono al loro posto, continuando a divaricare quelle labbra rosee e carnose, aprendo l’intimità alla sua lingua - un’altra volta, e un’altra ancora, e ancora e ancora in un ritmo calcolato e ripetitivo. Non ha fretta – vuole assaporare ogni istante. (E lo sta assaporando. Dio, se ne sta abbeverando - imponendo a se stessa un contegno sempre più difficile da trovare.)  
 

 

La punta della sua lingua esplora, insistente, entra ed esce ed entra ed esce per poi ritrarsi e concedersi una lunga leccata, piatta e ingorda, per poi lasciare il posto alle labbra che baciano quel monte completamente liscio e che si chiudono attorno al clitoride già stimolato. La sua lingua ci gioca, mentre i muscoli delle cosce di Veronica iniziano a contrarsi e le sue gambe iniziano a chiudersi attorno al suo viso e al suo corpo e il suo respiro si fa irregolare e pesante. La bionda si piega in avanti, posando una mano sul divano e avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei. Geme, prima di afferrare la sua mano ancora intenta a palpare il suo sedere e avvicinarla alla bocca.  
 

“Di più.”  
 

Le dice, e due sue dita trovano immediatamente il loro posto nella sua bocca, calda ed umida ed invitante. La pressione e l’umidità attorno alle sue dita e la lingua di Veronica che le accarezza le causano un brivido lungo la schiena - brivido che si ripercuote ovunque, spingendola a rispondere all’azione della bionda, accontentandola.  
 

 

Lecca un’ultima volta, decisa, per poi inserire con forza un dito, mentre la lingua giocherella con il suo clitoride. Le è mancato - sentire quella carne calda e umida attorno a sé in quel modo, sentire quell’intimità rispondere immediatamente ad ogni suo movimento, avvolgendo il suo dito e inglobandolo fino al palmo della mano. Lena lo muove, curvandolo e girandolo, spingendolo lentamente dentro e fuori, mentre la sua lingua continua a stuzzicare e leccare, ma non è nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza.  
 

“A-ancora. Cristo, di più. Di più.”  
 

E così il suo medio si aggiunge all’indice, entrando senza difficoltà in quella pozza di calore, facendosi risucchiare con poca resistenza. Veronica aumenta i suoi movimenti sopra di lei, uno scatto in avanti ogni volta che le sue dita si curvano, o affondano, spingendo, e toccano _quel punto_ che la fa ansimare più forte.  
 

“Cazzo. Cazzo, Lena, an-ancora.”  
 

 

Ed è come se fosse tornata indietro nel tempo - lei e Veronica chiuse in una camera dopo un litigio, i corpi caldi e sudati l’uno nell’altro. (È sempre stata una lotta senza vincitori, tra loro, perché sono così uguali eppure così diverse.)  
 

 

Veronica geme sopra di lei, ansima mordendole il dito ancora nella sua bocca, la schiena che si inarca e l’intimità che si chiude attorno alle sue tre dita (perché due non è abbastanza - due non è mai stato abbastanza con loro), ma lei continua a muoverle, dentro e fuori e poi dentro ancora, il ritmo sempre più forsennato e il polso che inizia a bruciare a causa della posizione. (Meglio un letto, decisamente – ma è l’ultima cosa a cui la sua mente riesce a pensare in un simile momento.)  
 

 

E mentre la bionda sopra di lei raggiunge l’orgasmo, il corpo che vibra e poi si irrigidisce e l’intimità umida e bollente che si chiude attorno alle sue dita, un _Si, Dio_ che esce come un mantra dalle sue labbra - Lena sa che domani incolperà Veronica, lo champagne e i suoi terribilmente efficaci vecchi rimedi per evitare di affrontare una qualunque discussione tra di loro.  
 

 

Eppure estrae le dita, lentamente - mentre Veronica si siede a cavalcioni su di lei e posa il proprio sedere sulle sue cosce e la propria intimità nuda e bagnata contro il suo intimo ormai da buttare - ed alza la mano ricoperta di umori, avvicinandosela alla bocca. Guarda Veronica negli occhi, leggendovi sfida e desiderio e pura _voglia,_ e non allontana lo sguardo dalle sue iridi mentre chiude le labbra attorno a ciascun dito, uno dopo l’altro. (E Dio, non ne avrà mai abbastanza.)  
 

 

“Andiamo in camera ora.” Le dice quando ogni dito è stato pulito e la sua lingua ha leccato fino all’ultima goccia - perché non importa le bugie che si racconteranno domani, il suo corpo è vivo _ora_ \- e _vuole_.  
 

\----

 

Fine.

 

 

\----

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi state chiedendo che cosa avete appena letto e come il progetto di scrivere una storia fluff e Super-Corp incentrata sul fatto che Lena e Roulette sono decisamente andate a letto insieme in passato si sia concretizzato in questo, la risposta è che non lo so.
> 
> Se volete, fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate (ogni tanto sono anche su Tumblr, iam-valy).


End file.
